


Monopoly Madness

by Punpress



Series: Four Dorks being Lewd [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Monopoly (Board Game), Multi, Strip Tease, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 03:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punpress/pseuds/Punpress
Summary: The poly party goes out to Glimmer's Summer Home (because what princess doesn't have at least one?) and play monopoly!There is a strip tease in addition to Catra being a major tease.





	Monopoly Madness

**Author's Note:**

> So, part of my Four Dorks being Nerds series, but I'm putting this in a different series with other lewds for people that would rather enjoy this.

Monopoly Madness

Catra hums softly as she walks around their cozy little home on the outskirts of Brightmoon. “I’d say this must have cost a fortune sparkles, but I guess that’s not much?”

“We pay people to make places. It’s not like we just order them to do it without paying them.” Glimmer rolls her eyes.

“Well I think it’s lovely.” Scorpia smiles around at the building.

“A bedroom, living room, and a bathroom?” Adora looks around the building, exploring as they all drop their bags off and look around.

“AND a kitchenette.” Glimmer points out. “Everything we need for our little home away from home. That way Catra can make us pancakes.” She teases their girlfriend.

“I hope you know how to make food, because if I end up being the chef of this relationship, you better get used to pancakes, waffles, and other breakfast themed food.”

Glimmer looks to Catra for a bit, considers the possibilities, “I’ll grab us pizza tonight.”

“Sounds great to me!” Scorpia smiles and pulls the other two into a close hug.

Adora walks over to them and laughs. “I love you three.” She hugs the three of them.

Catra laughs and rolls her eyes as she and Glimmer are squished together by the other two. Glimmer chuckles softly and does her best to hug them both back as well.

The group gets settled into little summer home. Glimmer heads out and grabs Pizza, setting them on a table before sitting with Adora and Catra on the couch.

“I found a board game!” Scorpia calls out. She walks back into the room carrying the box before accidently dropping it, “Oh…sorry.” She chuckles sheepishly.

“It’s fine Scorpia.” Adora chuckles before standing up and kissing her to help clean up. “Monopoly? What’s that?”

“Oh! That’s a pretty fun game, we should play!” Glimmer teleports over to them. The trio set up the board game while Catra gets their plates for them.

“Okay, so slice of veg for Glim.” Catra places the pizza in front of Glimmer, “Cheese for Adora…and the peperoni for Scorpia and me.” She says as she sets the plates down. “So, lets play I guess?” She says looking at the pieces.

“I’m going to be this…fancy hat!” Adora declares picking up the top hat.

“I’ll be the cute dog.” Glimmer places her piece on go.

“I guess I’ll be the cat.” Catra rolls her eyes and places it down. “I figured the cannon would be in bad taste.”

Glimmer rolls her eyes, “Well unless you’re planning on breaking up anytime soon…that’s behind us.” She nudges her.

Scorpia tries to pick up the thimble but keeps dropping it. “Can I uh, help please?” Glimmer places the thimble on the board for her and then kisses Scorpia on the cheek, “There you go.”

And so, the game started. Property quickly ended up getting snatched up and purchased. Within a few goes around the board Adora had snatched a lot of it up and even had a few monopolies. Glimmer held both dark blue spaces and all the railroads, while Scorpia kept the utilities as well as most of the starting properties. Catra only had a few properties to her name, no monopolies at all.

“And that’ll beee…two hundred and forty dollars.” Adora looks up from her card and the hotel on it.

“Ughh…hey Adora.” Catra smirks, “How about you let me have rent for free in exchange for a strip tease later?” She winks.

“O-oh, I uh, I think that’s fair.” Adora blushes and Catra grins as she hands the dice to her left.

“Well that’s hardly fair…” Glimmer points out as she pays to get out of jail.

“You’re right, you two don’t even have to pay to see.” Catra hums a bit.

Glimmer rolls her eyes and the dice, “Not the point…” She moves her piece, rolling again for doubles before sighing softly, “And…back on Go to Jail…”

“Ya know, for a Princess you’re in jail a lot.” Catra teases and sticks out her tongue.

“Still more money than you…” Glimmer points out.

“Yea, but I don’t have to keep paying the bank.”

Scorpia rolls her dice “Oh! I passed go again!” She cheers as she takes her money, having the most out of all of them.

Adora kisses her cheek before taking the dice, “Way to go Scorpia.” She smiles and rolls, paying Catra some money for landing on her property.

“Hey Sparkles, if you give me a railroad, I’ll help you out of jail, and maybe I’ll give the strip tease now.” She winks to Glimmer, who just blushes _very_ flustered.

“N-no, a railroad is worth more than fifty bucks…” Glimmer stammers out.

“Five hundred.” Adora hands over to Catra who happily takes it.

“Adora!” Glimmer says, scandalized by her girlfriends.

“I have the money…” Adora nudges Glimmer and kisses her cheek.

Catra smiles at them and stands up, giving a wink before she starts to strip. She runs her hands up her body, starting at her hips. Slowly trailing them up to her chest, biting her lower lip as she looks at them all. Her tail sways behind her all before she moves up and removes her head piece with one hand, using her other to run through her hair. She then sits down.

“How was that for five hundred?” She winks to Adora before smirking at Glimmer.

“I-it wasn’t…only took off your…” Glimmer blushes before rolling the dice. “Shit I forgot to pay.” She says, actually looking at the game board.

“W-worth it.” Adora looks at Catra and slides her another five hundred.

“You’re going to go broke.” Scorpia points out to Adora.

“I think I’m winning us a different game.” Adora nods a bit.

Catra just laughs a bit at them, “I’m happy to put on a show for you three.” She takes the extra five hundred dollars.

The game goes on for a bit more, Adora giving more and more money to Catra in exchange for pieces of clothing. Slowly and sensually Catra takes off her pants. Hooking her fingers into the band before slowly dragging them down her legs. She does a small spin for them, showing off her panties as she shakes her ass for them, tail swaying for them all. Finally, she drops her pants and then sits back down.

“W-well, that um…” Glimmer blushes, “Nice.”

“Glad you enjoy it Sparkles.” Catra kisses her cheek as they keep playing. Catra ends up not losing too much money but Adora does slowly go bankrupt as they play. Scorpia slowly but surely gets more money while Glimmer, through pure unlucky rolls and cards, keeps heading to jail.

Adora sells some of her property and hands the money to Catra, the last of her money in the game.

“Thanks Adora.” Catra kisses her on the lips, “Happy to do business with ya.” She winks as she slowly pulls her shirt up and over her head, pausing a bit at her chest before dragging the shirt further up to reveal her dark red bra that matches her panties. Catra sighs a bit before tossing the shirt aside, “Well, that was fun.” She grins at them all, tail moving a bit faster behind her.

“Is…the game over?” Scorpia asks, blush on her cheeks.

“Adora, are you uhh, out of money?” Glimmer asks, not looking away from Catra who just casually lounges while she waits for her turn.

“Yea…” Adora nods a bit, equally eyeing Catra.

“Well uhhh, Scorpia wins.” Glimmer declares, “Lets pack up the game and uhhh, get ready for bed.” She nods determinedly. The other two nod quickly and start to pack up the game, Scorpia helping by scooping up the pieces and figures on the board.

Catra laughs at the three, “Guess you’re all a bit eager to get to bed.” A wide smile on her face.

“No thanks to you and Adora, miss money bags.” Glimmer blushes as she finishes up, grabbing the three of them, and just teleporting them into bed, causing the whole group to laugh happily.

“Well, I’m happy to not disappoint.” Catra kisses Glimmer on the lips before sharing with Adora then Scorpia.


End file.
